Legend of the Pregnant Warrior Twins
Long ago, a pair of lovers created two adorable twin girls. Those in their tiny villiage often called them princesses because of their stunning beauty. As the twins grew, so did their beauty. In fact even before they became of age many suitors appeared. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't get passed the girls' father, a powerful black belt and the best grappler in the entire countryside. He had even started passing on some of his moves to his beloved daughters, despite them not taking to his tough training regimine very well. Once their chores were done, the twins would often venture down from their little cottage towards the center of the town. The people saw them as angels. However the twins shared but a single flaw, due to their beauty they felt superior than all of the other teens in the villiage. They made fun of the other girls, and usually found ways to avoid getting punished by their parents. As they became teenagers their taunting and pranks became worse. The target of their prejudice this week? Fat girls. One day a woman appeared, a traveler from another land. Her belly was definitely large, the biggest either of the twins had ever seen. Of course the woman had a rather thick set of thighs to support the weight of her tummy. On top of that she was also rather attractive, as if her aura shinned even brighter than the twins'. The eldest figured she would make the perfect victim for their greatest prank to date. Their trap was set, the girls planned to tar and feather the woman early in the morning, turning her into the biggest chicken and sending her crying back to where she came. Then the twins would be the two most beautiful women once again. As soon as the large woman waddled into their target area, the youngest yanked as hard as she could, and tar fell from the edge of a nearby roof towards the woman. However before it made contact, the tar simply froze in mid air. The twins were stunned, and the eldest asked how it was possible. The large bellied woman chuckled before revealing herself to be a witch, and that she knew of their plan since the day before when she first came to the villiage. She was disappointed in the twins' insensitivity towards the feelings of others, especially to her unborn children who could've been injured from the heat of the bubbling tar. The twins were surprised to hear that the woman was pregnant, and were at a loss for words. In the end they simply ran home. The witch then decided that neither of the girls had really learned their lesson on how lucky they were, so she casted a curse on the both of them. The twins awoke the next morning to a rather large pair of surprises. Not only were they both massively pregnant, each carrying triplets, but no longer the visual signs of beauty that they once were. They weren't hideous monsters, only as average as every other girl in the villiage. No one around them treated them the same anymore. Without their beauty they couldn't get young men to do work for them as they used to, and their once flawless faces broke out in their first set of zits. Their bellies caught everyone's attention pretty quickly, and for some reason everyone in the villiage including the girls' parents thought the twins had merely been sleeping around and got more than they bargained for. Even some of the boys started picking on them, and trying take advantage of them because of their large frames. In the end, all they had left was their father's training to make the abuse stop. The eldest created Tasanki, which focused on defense and precision. The youngest was rather aggresive and created Tasanju, which focused on size and power. Each style used the body as a pendulum, with the belly as the center and builder of momentum. Soon their training paid off, and they were no longer being messed with. However their was one problem they couldn't solve, their pregnancies. A full four months had passed since their supposed due dates, but they were no closer to giving birth than the day they woke up looking like they were gonna give birth. In fact their were even more massive than ever, each of them looking like they swallowed a watermelon whole; and the melons somehow kept growing for a week. They were stunned. Why weren't they having any contractions whatsoever. Nothing they did seemed to work, and they were tired of the constant bathroom breaks and nightly back pain. Then they remembered the night that all this started, and the only person that could've been responsible. After gathering enough supplies, the now fully grown twins left their villiage in persuit of the witch; hoping to one day end their curse. As the pair traveled, they taught their special form of martial arts to women from many lands who could defend themselves and however many unborn children they ended up carrying. No one knows what happened to the Twins or the Witch, as even their names faded with time. However the arts of Tasanki and Tasanju survived and thrived on Breed Planet, becoming the foundation for solving every issue among the potbellied prisoners. Category:Prison Terms